Life after life
by yeyeo
Summary: [Completed after 6 years hiatus] Yumi and Sachiko are married to each other but they face problems just like any married couples do. Would they resolve their issues before it's too late for regrets, or will something else happen?
1. The violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Title: One – the violin.

* * *

Yumi stretched out her languid body tiredly as she stared broodingly at the pitch-darkness of the room. From the window, a melody of sorrow floated into the room, flooding the silence with sadness with every note played. The woeful tune of the violin extended its influence to her ears as its dance penetrated soul-deep. At the sound of the anguished music, Yumi couldn't help but let a few stray tears roll down her cheeks.

This rueful tune was simply too beautiful.

In the gloom of the night, there were no colors illuminating the chilly room. The brightly painted walls of the day now seemed forbidding and cold with shadows looming around the corners. The freshly-cleaned curtains flapped wildly in the wind, rebelling against the hooks which grappled them steadily to the windows. Weary of the frequent nights where she slept alone, Yumi often pretended that Sachiko was next to her and sleeping peacefully instead of staying up to tend to her business matters. However, tonight was different.

Sachiko was playing the violin.

She wasn't physically standing in front of her, but Yumi could imagine the look of concentration on her lover's face as she drew the music from her soul, having seen it many times. Basking in the familiar tune, Yumi debated about the simple act of going to her beloved. Despite her inner voice screaming at her to approach Sachiko, the younger woman was held back by the memory of the quarrel yesterday.

_Yesterday… the day where she told me that she had to go to Paris for ten months. Ten long months without seeing each other… and she told me this news just 2 days before she had to leave…_

* * *

"Sachiko, do you really have to go? Can't you just send an assistant to manage matters?"

_I'll miss you… so very very much…_

"Yumi, you have to understand… This woman is very vital to the success or failure of this important project! I cannot feel at ease unless I'd personally met her and clinched the necessary promises to make this project work. Why can't you put yourself in my shoes? Be more matured will you, you're 26 already!"

_Such harsh words when I was just inquiring for the details…_

"Those are my words to you as well, Sachiko."

"So are you saying that I'm insensitive and selfish? Is that it, Yumi? You can't stand living with me anymore, am I right? Perhaps we aren't really suited for each other after all. We're too different."

_Did you ever know that I couldn't sleep at night before I knew you were coming to bed? _

"What are you saying, Sachiko. Is that how you really feel? If it is, then we should just separate. There's no point in being married and living together when the both of us can't stand it."

_Did you ever notice how I hugged you at night while trying not to wake you? _

"Fine then. If you really want it so much, I won't stop you."

_Did you ever know how hurt I felt at those words? Sachiko…_

_Staring at your back as you left the room… I would never forget those feelings…_

* * *

Flipping over and burying herself under the blankets such that she wouldn't be able to hear the heartrending violin piece, Yumi tried to force sleep to embrace her. Nevertheless, the haunting song wouldn't stop its humming inside her preoccupied mind. Sitting upright, Yumi retrieved two small pills from the drawers next to the bed and a glass of water from the nearby flask. Popping the white substance into her mouth, Yumi gulped down a mouthful of water and went back to bed. Within minutes, the pills had worked their effects and Yumi went into a dreamless state where nothing could reach her.

"Sachiko…" she whispered in her peaceful slumber, "Sachiko…"

The aria continued to resonate throughout the house.

That night… nature kept unusually silent, mourning for two parts of a bleeding heart.

_"Goodnight… Yumi, ten months would pass just in a blink of an eye. I'm sorry… Maybe you would be hurt enough to not miss me at all while I'm away. There's always a price to pay for happiness… and mine is the price of managing the whole company by myself. This can't be helped… I'm sorry."_

* * *

It's Sunday.

The sun shone brightly with the scorching rays of the afternoon, finally managing to penetrate through the thick blue curtains of Yumi's room. Feeling the sun's heat on her face and arms, Yumi stirred in her sleep before slowly cracking her eyes open to adjust to the sudden surge in light intensity. Blinking slightly, she turned to the other side of the bed on reflex to greet 'good morning' to Sachiko, only to be met with an empty space where the older woman should have been sleeping.

"Oh."

It was a simple response to her absence as the events of the recent days were slowly rewound in her memories. However, 'oh' was the last emotion Yumi felt as she realized that Sachiko left without saying goodbye.

_Why?_

Being the only person left in the house, the brunette decided that she wanted to be matured for once and take things in her stride instead of moping around for Sachiko for days and months.

_It's just ten months._

In that instant where an almost crushing ache flared within her, Yumi smiled sadly at the wedding portrait of Sachiko and her while she packed her bags.

Five hours later, Yumi found herself walking down the familiar gravel path to her old house where her parents and Yuuki still lived in.

"Ding dong!"

_Maybe she was really right. Maybe all those feelings in the past were… just the past…_


	2. Prank of time

Disclaimer: Yes, yes… I wouldn't be writing this if I own Maria-sama ga Miteru… would I huh?

Title: Prank of time

* * *

Surrendering herself to the warm spray of water, Yumi rubbed the sore spots on her body that resulted from the long train ride to her parent's house. Turning off the shower, her hands stretched for the shampoo that stood on the rack. Lathering her wet hair with her favorite shampoo, the scent of roses from the lather assaulted her senses and brought back recollections of a time not so long ago when_ they_ had bathed together. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, Yumi concentrated next on the task of scrubbing her body clean and free from the dirt of the dusty streets. Nevertheless, the insistent images in her mind refused to leave even as she willed herself to brush them away. Besides, the strong scent of red roses did nothing to aid her in the quest to conquer the memories.

* * *

Sachiko ran a finger down Yumi's spine, causing her to squeak in surprise at the ticklish sensation as she accidentally inhaled some of the bubbly foam from the bath through her mouth. Coughing uncontrollably, Yumi turned green at the awful taste of soap as her lungs rejected the foam. Sending an apologetic look to Yumi as she patted her back gently, Sachiko couldn't help but think how cute Yumi was even in this situation. As the coughing fit subsided, Yumi gurgled her mouth with some fresh water from the tap as she tried to get rid of the bitter taste of soap.

As soon as she spat out the water, she turned indignantly to the woman sitting behind in the same bath tub.

"Mou… Sachiko, what was that for?"

"I was just testing to see if you're ticklish along that region, Yumi."

"Anyone would be ticklish there, Sachiko!" she exclaimed, stunned that there was a possibility that anyone would not be sensitive around the spinal region.

"Well… I have to make sure that you are… it's been such a long time since we last bathed together. I would feel very remorseful if I didn't know every single inch of my beloved Yumi's body."After a pause, the Sachiko continued in the same teasing tone, "unless I'm mistaken, you were ticklish here too." In a flirtatious manner, she slid her hands to the front of Yumi's body and played with the skin just below her exposed breasts. Unconsciously, Yumi let out a soft moan when the fingers made contact with skin. However, she stopped herself abruptly at the sound of Sachiko's giggles. Giving a pout at the childish behavior, the brown-haired girl turned away from her with a beet-red face.

"Yumi… you're still so cute and innocent even after five years of marriage… It's no wonder that Sei still loves to scare you whenever she visits."

Giving a slight grimace at the memory, she leant backwards and into Sachiko.

"Don't remind me of that again… Sei-sama never changes."

"Neither do you… you're still that same Yumi I've met seven years ago, just a little more mature though." Wrapping the torso of Yumi in her arms, she breathed in the fresh scent of roses that was from the shampoo she was using as she whispered into Yumi's ear, "but I'll still love you all the same…"

Tilting her head slightly, Yumi kissed older girl's lips gently, letting the warmth of two bodies connect in the same way.

"Stay with me tonight, Sachiko…"

_Anything but keeping yourself in the study room and dealing with business matters night after night…_

* * *

Stepping out of the shower stall, Yumi wrapped the fluffy towel around herself. Lifting a finger to touch her lips, she wondered what Sachiko was doing at the moment. A pang of sorrow coursed through her body as she contemplated the possibility that Sachiko was not missing her as much as Yumi did.

_What are you doing now? Are you busy with your work and typing away at the laptop while sipping cold tea because I'm not there to pour warm tea for you? Are you thinking of me like what I'm doing now? Or… have you really forgotten all about me in the whirl of activities that must be surrounding you…? _

Woodenly donning the bathrobe that was previously set up on the bed, Yumi proceeded to dry her shoulder length hair using the dryer near the dressing table. Swimming inside her mind were the imposing questions that she regretted to not asking Sachiko, questions that she desperately needed answers to. Staring at the reflection of her in the mirror, Yumi re-examined the image of her in the mirror.

"Didn't you come back here just so that you can get a life where you won't be constantly reminded of her? Why is it then you have been thinking of her ever since you stepped into this house? She told you to be more matured, and moping after her isn't what she needed at all!"

Stomping away from the mirror, the frustrated girl flopped down onto the bed. Cursing her clumsiness as she hit her arm on the wooden beam of the queen-sized bed, she curled into a ball and tried to sleep. Once again, she imagined that Sachiko was curled up beside her with her warmth emanating from her elegant body.

_Just today Sachiko… let me pretend that you're beside me… before I learn to grow up and change._

* * *

As she took her first step out of the airport at 2 pm, Sachiko was overpowered by a sudden urge to call Yumi. Perhaps it was the sight of the happy couple that had been sitting in front of her or the sudden guilt for not bidding goodbye properly to Yumi that prompted her to do so. Nevertheless, the raven-haired woman gracefully took out her mobile phone and speed-dialed her house's phone number.

"BBrrrriiiinnngggg! BBRrriinngggg!"

Patiently, Sachiko waited for Yumi to pick up the phone.

"Brrriiinnngggggg! Brrriiingggg!"

As the phone continued the buzzing in her ear for a prolonged period of time, Sachiko grew more concerned about the welfare of Yumi. When she was met with the dead tone of the phone, she urgently dialed Yumi's mobile phone number while praying all the time that Yumi was safe and sound at home, even though she deduced that her love was probably hiding in a bathroom and crying her eyes out. However, her gut feelings took on a more depressing path which told her that it wasn't the case at all.

_Please don't do this to me Yumi… _

"The mobile number that you have dialed in currently not in use, please try again later," droned the computer-generated response.

Tweaking her brows together in worry, she tried the last number on her phone – her parents' house number.

"Brrrrriiiiiingggggggg! Brriiiiinnnnnnngggggg!"

"Hello, Fukuzawa residence here."

"Yuuki-san? Is Yumi there?"

"Huh? Yumi? Nope, she's not here. Shouldn't she be at home with you?"

_Yumi is not here… not here…_

Dropping the phone to the floor with a loud 'clank', Sachiko stood frozen at the spot, suddenly very afraid that her worst nightmare came true.

_You haven't really left me… right? You could be bathing or something… anything which prevented you from answering the phone. Your phone's battery could have been flat… right? Don't jump to conclusions, Sachiko._

Staring at the charts that showed the departing planes, she made a step towards the counter to book return tickets as her instincts told her to fly back to Japan and screw this meeting. However, luck was not on her side as her deputy finally caught sight of her.

"Ogasawara-sama? Over here, the car's waiting!"

_Relax… relax, Sachiko, she's just too busy to pick up the phone… don't get worked up over nothing…_

Slightly ashamed of her temporary loss of control, she forced a smile on her face as she turned towards to her black-haired deputy and strode with her to the waiting limousine. As Sachiko was drawn into conversation, only the tiniest bit of her inner awareness was left to pine for Yumi.

_The small blue phone lay forgotten on the floor._

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna forward the time frame for the ten months as the story progress as it would be boring if I accounted for every single day or week where they are apart. I would be focusing more on feelings instead of any actual action and this story probably lasts only for 10 chapters at most.

Ok.. Is there anyone who would protest if I bring in Kanako (she's going to be Sachiko's deputy) - the one who was obessed over Yumi in her second year for some time - for the next few chapters and involve her a little more? I'll try my best to give her 'in character' personality that I imagine her to be as she is a new character that haven't been shown in the series or manga yet. Feel free to comment on this fact in reviews or P-mail

To my reviewers, thank you very much :) It gave me the will to continue writing this story in the quickest time possible. Cheers!


	3. Pining and Healing

Disclaimer: Haha, yes. I own Maria-sama ga Miteru. Haha. How funny is it that I own it and I'm still writing fanfiction for it. Haha. Obviously I'm being sarcastic here.

Title: Pining and Healing

* * *

During the ride, the conversation between the two ladies kept Sachiko focused on the current happenings as she slowly forgot about the call that Yumi had not picked up. As the posh limousine turned around the final corner, Sachiko caught sight of the grand hotel which she assumed to be the one that she and her deputy, Kanako, would be living in. True enough, the clear voice of her deputy reached her ears soon after, describing some of the details about the beautiful hotel.

"Here we are, Ogasawara-sama. This is the famous Trianon Palace where you would be staying at while you remain here. The Trianon Palace's history dates back to 1910 and its design and structures are birthed from the architect Rene Sergent. This belong to the same family of classical architecture which you are most fond of. In addition, the expenses here that we use are fully covered by our host, Minazuki Tsubasa, who is the husband of the important stakeholder that you are scheduled to dine with in the evening."

With eyes appraising the hardworking deputy who did her research well, Sachiko felt eased that she had a competent helper in this war of business. However, there was the point of her formal tone to Sachiko which she felt was unnecessary.

"This is truly a great city, don't you think so? Besides, haven't I been telling you since a long time ago to call me Sachiko? You've been my deputy and friend for a long time already. Ogasawara-sama is simply too formal for this relationship of ours. Anyway, what is my schedule for the day other than meeting with Miss Felis for dinner?"

"It wouldn't be proper, Ogasawara-sama. There is little for you to do today as Miss Felis wished for you to rest before resuming business. After all, there is ample time for Miss Felis and you to sort out the details about the collaboration."

Giving a sigh at her stubbornness, the elegant woman stepped demurely out of the limousine as she took the offered arm of the chauffeur. As the hotel attendants tended to her luggage, she turned to Kanako who was still exiting the well maintained car. Due to a misstep, Kanako stumbled out of the car awkwardly as she tried not to fall flat on the man who was attending to her. Seeing this little incident, a sudden flashback made its way to Sachiko's head as she recalled the similar antics of Yumi for the first time when she had gone to a prestigious restaurant with her.

_Yumi…_

Unconsciously, she let out a giggle at the memory.

"Ogasawara-sama, am I really that funny? I'd half expected you to scold me unceremoniously for this ungainly entrance that disgraced you."

"Everyone makes mistakes every now and then, Kanako. There's no reason for me to chide you for such a small matter, we're both adults."

_Yumi… You're just temporarily angry with me… aren't you? You wouldn't leave me, would you? I'm sorry for the harsh words I'd said to you; I'm sorry for the insensitivity I've shown to you ever since we were married… _

"Oh… right, why didn't I think of it that way? This shows that I've still have much to learn from you, Ogasawara-sama."

"To learn such things just takes more time and practice."

_When I get back… when I get back… I'll treat you better…_

"I will do just that, Ogasawara-sama. Shall we continue to our rooms then?"

_Just don't leave… not before we have a good talk with each other… Give me some more time, Yumi._

"Ogasawara-sama?"

"Sorry, it must be the summer's heat getting to me. Let's go."

* * *

Sitting on the bed and typing furiously away at the laptop as she tried to organize her new documents, Sachiko reached out for her usual cup of tea that was placed on the bedside table. Cupping the glass cup in her hand, her fingers found the unfamiliar contours slightly disturbing. Bringing the cold tea to her lips, she took a sip and grimaced as the bitter taste flooded her senses.

_Cold tea was always much more bitter than the warm ones Yumi brewed…_

Staring at the blinking red light of the answering machine which contrasted greatly with the dark background, Sachiko took little comfort in the cool environment of the room that she was staying in. Turning away from the distracting light, her eyes found the plain white ceiling painted grey by the lack of light. As shadows from the silhouette of the tall trees outside moved synchronously on the painted cement, the numbing fact that Yumi wasn't beside her boomed loudly in a disconcerting melody through the luxurious walls of the room and into her sense of being. Stroking the brown plush bear beside her fondly, she pretended that it was Yumi whom she was caressing.

_I miss you._

"Why not call her? It's been days since we'd settled in and you haven't called her once yet."

"Kanako-san?"

Kanako stepped into the co-joined room through the door, holding on to her matching mug and toothbrush as she proceeded to the shared washroom. With the pale glow emitting from the room behind her blurring her outline, she resembled a spiritual guide sent by the gods to help Sachiko.

"Ogasawara-sama, I'm sure that Yumi-san is lonely without your presence too. Trust me."

"I… No… Maybe I'll do that tomorrow. She's probably sleeping right now."

"Okay. Have a good night sleep, Ogasawara-sama. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow again."

With that, Kanako closed the door behind her and continued her activities as she prepared for bed.

_She's right… you're probably feeling lonely like me too…_

Hugging the bear tightly, a lone tear managed to escape from her teary eyes before she dabbed it away with the blanket.

* * *

With Sei staring at her, Yumi punched in the number for Sachiko's mobile again. Listening to the monotonous tone while the lines were being connected, she darted a glance to see if Sei was still holding on to her precious limited edition 'Forever Friends' mug with _that _look of hers. As grey eyes caught her peeking, the blonde girl grinned as she lifted the mug and mimed the motion of smashing the cup on the floor to her. Giving a sigh, she resigned to fate.

_Oh man… I should have been more aware about my facial expressions… I put my favourite mug in danger just because I didn't want to call Sachiko and was moping around it… Or at least I shouldn't do that in her house… _

When the phone finally clicked as someone picked it up, Yumi inquired politely even though it was Sachiko's private phone.

"Moshi-moshi? Sachiko, is that you?"

"Who the heck are you? I told you that I don't know any Sachiko! It's a WRONG number!" screamed a gruff voice in French, "and don't call back again!"

Yumi winced as the man hung up for the second time. Turning to Sei, she gave her a confused look.

"How was it Yumi?"

"The same man said that it was a wrong number… but it isn't! I took extra care not to press the wrong number this time!"

Handing the cup back to Yumi, Sei patted her shoulder reassuringly as she tried to calm the younger girl down.

"Here, here, take your precious mug back. Relax, Yumi. It's probably the telephone service that screwed up. You're calling overseas and that's always harder to process than local calls."

"It's probably that… right? She wouldn't happen to be in any danger would she?" Muttering more to herself than to the older girl, Yumi continued despondently, "then again… could she have diverted the call to some unknown number instead? No way, Yumi… she wouldn't do that to you…"

Giving an extra loud laugh of triumph to jerk the brunette out of her musing, Sei tried diverting her attention by grabbing her mug again.

Moving sneakily out of the room, she shouted from the corridor, "Hehheh… You should have a tighter grip on your cup. It's mine now Yumi!"

Yumi blinked a few times before registering the fact that her precious treasure was in peril again. She rolled her eyes heavenwards at her childish behavior before she pursued the crafty woman. As she was halfway down the stairs, sounds of Sei yelping reached her ears. As she neared the source of noise – the kitchen – she was highly amused to see Youko whacking Sei on the head with a cucumber. Grinning from ear to ear at the scene, Yumi entered the kitchen and snatched her mug back while the older girl was busy with maneuvering herself out of the way of the deadly cucumber that was meant to be part of the salad.

"Hey! Ouch, ouch! Woman, stop it already! I'm sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to knock into you while I was running from Yumi!"

Huffing slightly from the exertion, Youko gave Yumi a sly smile before she continued making the potato salad for dinner.

"Really, woman… must you whack me with food whenever I walk a little faster into the kitchen while you're cooking?"

Not looking up, Youko sliced the aforementioned cucumber into pieces as she answered bossily, "if that was considered walking a little faster, then your run would've a chance to break the world records already, Sei. Now go set the table, we've got a guest today."

Grumbling a little at how mean Youko was in regards to kitchen rules, she grudgingly put out plates and utensils on the table with Yumi's help. Soon, Youko served the tempting dishes and the three of them settled down for dinner. In the fuzzy atmosphere of Sei's house, Yumi felt a little better about the next few months ahead. Silently, she thought that it was indeed a good decision to camp here instead of her parent's house.

_At least there are more things for me to distract myself with in this household… I could play with their baby if I'm really bored too._

"Sei, is the baby crying?"

"What? Not again…"

"Sei. Baby. Now."

Curving her lips in a slight smile, Yumi watched the happy couple.

Giving an innocent plea that didn't work with the short-haired woman, she accepted her fate.

_Yes… there's always the baby to play with… when she doesn't cry of course…_

* * *

A/N: Reviewers get sweets cos I'm in the sharing mood now! xD Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Almost Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Title: Almost Christmas.

* * *

_I can't contact her at all…_

Bringing the phone down to her lap, Sachiko's usual stoic expression was marred by anxiousness and worry as she sat at the side of the soft bed alone. While she racked her brains inwardly for more places where Yumi could be found, she cursed herself for the stupid pride of hers which had refused to budge. If she had not been so insistent to herself that Yumi would do perfectly fine without her, she wouldn't have placed all her work as the top priority and delayed the call back home.

_If I'd made the effort to take some time off to call her three months earlier… just three months earlier… she would still be there with her parents, not somewhere unknown where I can't find her. Yumi… why did you not stay in the house? No… I shouldn't be blaming you… this is entirely my fault. It was my foolish decision. It's a stupid idea to think that we could stay separated for so long without having repercussions. _

Suddenly remembering that she had brought both her private and business mobile with her to this trip, she rummaged through her belongings, trying to find that one last hope which was the key to finding Yumi.

_Maybe she's with a friend or something… or maybe I should call the home number again. Perhaps she'd just reached home from her friend's house. No… that's not possible. What are the chances of that happening? _

Shaking herself mentally, she continued her fruitless search. When she recalled that she had dropped the phone on the floor of the airport and **_left it there_**, she gave an exasperated groan at her own stupidity and carelessness.

:knock knock:

_It must be the room service coming to adjust the heater._

The dark-haired woman composed herself, wiping out all traces of weakness hurriedly before she answered the door. To her surprise, her deputy was standing outside the door instead of someone in the white uniform of the hotel.

"Kanako? Is it time yet? I thought the meeting wasn't due till 11am?"

"Yes it is, Ogasawara-sama. Sorry to disturb your rest, but there's someone who wants to see you. He's waiting outside at the main area."

"He? What's his name? Did he state his business?"

_How many males do I know that would want to meet me at this time of the day?_

"I don't know, he didn't leave his name but he looked quite anxious to me."

"Tell him that I'll be there in 5 minutes. I have to change out of my nightdress."

* * *

"Christmas is nearing. Unknowingly, I'd spent almost six months away from home. Home… Is it really still my home?"

A certain auburn-haired woman walked past the numerous stores on the street, searching and searching for something that she wanted. Like a police officer patrolling a dark alleyway, Yumi kept her eyes wide open for any signs of **_it_**. Even as she kept her eyes peeled to the surroundings, she could not help but recall past happenings.

"Three months at mom's place… a month at Sei's… and two months of traveling around the globe… It's no wonder that time flies by so quickly. It never flew so fast when she's beside me… maybe it's the chore of work that made it seem so…"

To the passerby, Yumi's actions appeared a little strange to them when they saw her muttering to herself. Clutching their woolen scarves closer to their necks, everyone walked a little faster, wanting to get out of the chill of winter.

"I don't know why I can't get through Sachiko's phone, but I guess that I don't really mind anymore. Of course, hearing that same gruff voice scream at me every time I tried to contact her was a little too unpleasant. It's been so long anyway. It's too long. I feel numb from the cold. Is my clothing not warm enough? Or is it because I won't get to celebrate Christmas with you this year?"

_Now I ask myself. What am I doing here, shopping for **it **when there's no one celebrating it with me?_

"I seriously don't know. The roads are swept, people wear warm clothing, bears hibernate, every action has a reason but I don't know mine."

A single blob of russet meandered through the crowd of people doing Christmas shopping, still searching and searching patiently for **_it_**.

"We last came here for our honeymoon… It's amazing how two years could change a place like this. The only constant in life in really 'change' itself."

Christmas decorations made their way a few weeks ago to the streets of Paris. Now, the lights from the numerous trinkets hanging on Christmas trees and the gigantic figure of Santa shone brightly under the night sky, lighting the shops in a beautiful pattern.

"Maybe I'll meet you here… or not. Should I go look for you?"

With snow crunching under her boots as Yumi hastened her pace when she had finally spotted the shop which sold **_it_**, she gave a smile of content upon finding the item she wanted. Bronze eyes gazed at **_it_** before Yumi brought it to the counter for payment. Cradling **_it _**to her chest, she stepped out of the shop after paying the owner for the item. Fingering the cool metal, she thought it was a good memory of the past.

_For you. For the love we shared, even though it seems a little bland right now._

_But I continue believe._

Paying little attention to the road, Yumi didn't notice the speeding car that was swerving out of control as it approached her before it was too late.

_I believe._

The rosary she bought was stained crimson.

**_Drip. _**

* * *

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ogasawara-sama. I'm Oota Yagami."

_He's fidgeting. _

"It's my pleasure too. May I inquire about the matter that you are meeting me for? I don't think I know you."

"I'm sorry to bring you this bad news… but are you the spouse of Fukuzawa Yumi?"

_Bad news… about Yumi?_

"Yes… I am…"

"I'm her tour guide for her visit to Paris. Yumi-sama met with an accident yesterday night and is currently in the nearby Hospital Cochin."

_Yumi… in Paris… at Hospital Cochin… accident…?_

_Accident? Why is the world so blurry all of the sudden? No… I got to get to…_

As the words registered in her mind, Sachiko fainted.

_…Yumi._

* * *

A/N: Ah, Chapter 4 is finally up. A little slow because the site won't let me upload the chapter. It's a little short this time, hope that it wasn't too confusing. A great jump from the last chapter, but I really wanted to get things going and keep it relatively short. Do tell me if there're any parts that couldn't be understood by you or you feel that it needs more elaboration.

Thanks to moonburnscars, spikesagita, royal destiny, Random Snippets, Shane and all other reviewers for their encouraging reviews! Cheers! (I'm too lazy to give personal PMs to thank you guys and girls)

lalalalala... what would happen next if you don't review? -smirks evilly- That aside, reviewers gets cookies! (yes, I'm bribing you, face it. xD)


	5. Pit of darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. All the copyrights and ownerships belong to the respective personnel and companies.

Title: Pit of darkness

* * *

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Is this the end of my life - this complete emptiness surrounding me, locking me away – or is this salvation from the world that is nothing but full of pain? Even as there is love, there is a price to pay for all the happiness that a person receives, be it you or be it me. Torment and abuse would follow closely behind these joyful moments – searching, forever searching for a loophole that would be its entry wound to a fragile soul._

Step. Step. Step.

Leaving watery footprints behind in the cold dark world, Yumi treaded a path of her own, wandering about aimlessly without any sense of direction guiding her along. Paying no heed to time or to the constant lull of sleep threatening to engulf her eternally, she plodded on meaninglessly as she pondered about all the thoughts in her head. Her thoughts, in misty outlines, floated bleakly around her in this weird world where she seemed the only living thing. Furrowing her brows slightly, she rubbed at her arms, trying to gain some warmth from the friction to fight against the cold.

_Love. I know that word… or at least I think I do. All I remember of it was the bittersweet, and that there had been someone that I loved – so very very much. Who is it? I do not recall… but I know that there was someone. Someone who held me safe and warm in her arms, someone who taught me the meaning of life, the meaning of love. Yes… it is a her. It must be. She had the scent of the loveliest roses in full bloom… the scent of a Chinensis… but was it perfume? Logic nags a 'yes' at me, but somehow… my mind defies that inflexible fact. It had to be a natural scent for no perfume would ever engulf my senses and overwhelm them with such ease… I search my mind for more of her, more clues about who the love of my life was… but I came up only with the dark blue tresses of hair flowing with the wind. Vaguely, I remember the satin softness of it as I ran my hands through it… I believe I was once brushing those long silken threads as she sat there and just smiled gently at me, even when my clumsiness had inflicted pain on her as I pulled out the stubborn knots in her hair..._

Sinking into a world of her own, Yumi never once noticed the tempting demons lurking just beside her, disguised as angels. They surrounded the contemplative woman, and those angel claws tried to reach her and pull her deeper into the depths of despair, into hell.

But Yumi didn't care about them.

_Who is she? The one whom I supposedly loved so much? The one who loved me so much? If we were really soulmates, then why can't I remember her face? Is she real, or is she just a figment of my imagination? This world… this darkness that I'm strolling in… is this the real world and she the fantasy? I do not understand. Why am I here? _

Cackling in silent laughter, the 'angels' rejoiced as they found her weakness. Prodding mercilessly at it, they reminded Yumi of her place in life as they forced her to recall, expanding upon that one little sense of self-doubt. Watching the wordless movies, their spirits soared high at the prospect of having snared another prey successfully. Even though they were still invisible, those seeds have already been planted into her heart dutifully.

_Her actions… was it all a big fat lie? Those nights where she ignored me… where she didn't even give care for what I did for her… even if everything were a lie, why couldn't she keep on lying to me? Why must she be so cruel by neither leaving nor loving? Was it because of something I have done to provoke her, or was it just not meant to be? Staring at your back you left the room, leaving me alone in the empty room… what is this sudden surge of sadness in me about? Those nights where I fell asleep alone in the bed, craving for your warmth and love… it hurt so bad, oh god it did… but I still loved you all the same…_

_"_A minor loophole is just what we need, little girl. Just one tiny one is enough to snare you into our cause. Don't you agree, pals?"

"Yes, yes. How foolish. There's no such thing as love in this cold and cruel world. There is only pain…"

_There is only pain. Pain. My chest hurts. Maybe I should just sleep… just sleep… and never wake again… I could just run away from everything, hide from the agony, enclose myself into the shell of numbness… _

**… "Yumi… Wake up, Yumi… I love you. Don't leave me like this…"**

"Go to sleep, our little girl. There's nothing more for you there anymore. You belong to us now…"

**"Yumi… I… What can I do for you to wake up? It's all my fault… I shouldn't have been so insensitive to you… All because of my stupidity…"**

_That voice… it sounds so… familiar. So warm… so clear and bright…_

_Is it her? Why is she hidden? So many questions that I have no answers to… Why do I hear her voice but not see her? Who is this Yumi that she is talking about? Is it her secret lover? Is that why she left me alone? It's getting chiller somehow…_

**"Can you hear me, Yumi? I need you. I need you… I want to be the only person you have in your heart, in your eyes, in your soul… I… can't be complete without you, Yumi."**

"You hear that, don't you? Little girl, that is her pleading to her secret lover to wake up. Not to you. Never to you. Remember all those times you did something for her but she didn't appreciate? Recall what she did to you!"

_She… I… is it possible?_

"You know, she betrayed you. She left you. She dumped you! Don't you recall how much hurt she had caused you? Don't you?"

Halting in her tracks finally, Yumi knelt down and stroked the water-like substance of the floor, feeling it swirl around her fingers in a synchronized harmony before moving away.

_I…_

**"Yumi… I'm sorry… so sorry… Why am I always like this? Never knowing what I have before I lost sight of it, why am I so ignorant?! I… Yumi…"**

_The warm hugs from her… the happy times I'd spent with her… the person whom I loved so much… the person who was still a mystery to me…_

_I… I think…_

"Love is nothing but the greatest cause of pain! You are too weak to understand such things, so don't bother to even try. Torment and abuse… torture and agony… such a great amount of trouble for just one small thing as love. Don't be so stupid!"

_If she could say such words… I think… just a tiny bit maybe… but…_

_…there's still hope?_

* * *

"Yumi… I'm sorry… so sorry… Why am I always like this? Never knowing what I have before I lost sight of it, why am I so ignorant?! I… Yumi…"

Taking a deep breath, Sachiko stopped her tirade at Yumi as she attempted to gain control of her rampaging emotions again. Screaming at Yumi wouldn't wake her up anymore than she hoped to, and Sachiko didn't have much energy left to continue her highly charged words. Still clothed in the hospital robe, Sachiko sat beside Yumi's bed and fondly stroked the comatose woman on the uninjured arm, the continuous beeping of the heart monitor providing reassurance that Yumi was at least alive. Looking at the heavily bandaged body in front of her, a pang of pain hits her squarely in the chest again at the thought of how much pain Yumi must have suffered from the accident. Silently, she cursed herself for her foolishness for taking the younger girl for granted. A single drop of tear escaped from her eye before she wiped it away valiantly, as if trying to wash away her unnecessary self-loathing with that swift motion.

"How is she doing?"

Quietly, the blonde woman had slipped into the room without Sachiko's notice. Sliding into the seat next to hers, Sei assessed the damage on Yumi's body.

"You came."

Not knowing exactly how she should phrase her words to her hidden question, she decided to answer Sachiko in the literal sense.

"Yea, I just got off the plane. I'd heard it from Youko, but since we couldn't bring the baby with us, she sent me here."

In a slightly deadened manner to hide her pain, she answered the blonde without meeting her eyes, "The doctor said that she may never wake up again."

"Get some rest, Sachiko. Kanako-san told me that you fainted and was sent here as well. It wouldn't do Yumi any good if you don't take care of yourself."

_It had always been her who was taking care of me… not the other way round like it should be…_

"Maybe later on…"

"You should believe in her, Sachiko. She loves you too much to leave you here alone."

_I know… but…_

Silence took dominance in the white-washed room as two women with very different personalities sat side by side, watching the unconscious girl lying on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter's up! I'm feeling inspired by all the reviews, so thanks aplenty to my reviewers and readers! You guys urged me to write faster! I hope that you liked this chapter, even though it seems to be flooded with plenty of questions. Hehe. Cheers!

Hmm… Let's see… Should I bribe you with chibi Yumi and Sachiko dolls or do you prefer coffee? Hmm…

:ramble: Bleh… this feels like its getting more and more drama… is it a good or a bad thing? Hoho. Tell me if you find this weird or anything... T.T


	6. Waltz of Memoirs

Disclaimer: I do own Maria-sama ga Miteru or any of its characters. All copyrights are strictly reserved for the respective companies and personnel involved.

Title: Waltz of Memoirs

* * *

_One foot forward, left, right, left, right. That's it, step by step, one by one, you're getting closer now. Concentrate… one foot forward, left, right, left, right. Nearly there…_

"Heh. That wouldn't work, will it? Whad'ya say pals? Gimme the odds."

Cackling uncontrollably, a reply came out from the dark, "I'd say it's a 100 to 1 dude! Anyone's betting?"

_One step at a time, steadily now, don't get distracted._

"Pah. She's no fun to play with. Do we have someone else? I'm getting bored."

" I'm 'fraid not boss, she the only one left."

"Really? Then what are you loafers doing around! Go after her already! Do you want to lose our last plaything?!"

_There. Finally here._

* * *

Wiping away at the dust-coated frames, I held one up to the light, smiling fondly as I recalled the happy times that we lived in when this particular photograph was taken. There were names that I could remember, but some were not as clear as others. After all, it has been years since we last seen each other after graduation. As my heart took on dull pangs at the friendships lost over the years, I heard the door click, signaling that she was back from yet another day of work.

With a tired look upon her face, she flopped down wearily onto the sofa, leaving her briefcase unattended to in the corner. At this sight, I returned the frame to the mantelpiece and went to the kitchen, coming out minutes later with two steaming cups of hot tea. Settling comfortably on the empty seat beside her, I offered her one of the cups in silence. No words were needed to convey our messages to each other; we knew what the other wanted to say.

_"I'm back."_

_"I missed you, welcome back. Here, relax a while and drink a cup of tea with me before going to shower. I prepared your favourite dish today for dinner."_

_ "I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"You'll do just fine, trust me. Just remember to give me a hug or a smile sometimes… that would be all you need to do. I love you."_

_"You know me so well."_

_"I'm your wife, how can I not know you well?"_

Sipping a little on the fragrant tea once in a while, we sat there quietly, appreciating the sounds of nature which flitered through the open windows. On simple days such as today, times like this were the most endearing to me. Even though we were practically doing nothing, the mere presence of her gives me more pleasure than anything else that I could be doing. I slinked an arm around hers and laid my head on her shoulders, taking in the warmth that only she could give me.

_Just like the old days. I miss the symbolism of our rosary. _

We stayed like that for quite some time, basking in the serenity of the moment, alone in our own little world.

_Although there was no moon that night, I could feel its soft glow caress me with love. _

* * *

I tried my best to keep my eyes open, watching her wordlessly as she continued typing busily on the laptop. Cased in the dim surroundings where the only light source was the small lamp on the dresser, I half-wanted to drag her to bed and away from the eye-torturing device which had impaired her once-perfect eyesight. She focused intently upon the flat screen, her brows furrowing slightly as she encountered a problem. Pushing her glasses up as she concentrated on the issue, the serious look upon her face made me giggle a little, especially when her beautiful face was framed by the long dark hair and the complementing pair of spectacles.

Pausing in her work at my soft laughter, she shot a quizzical look at me with a half-cocked eyebrow.

"Hmm? Did I do something funny?"

"No. Not really. It's bad for your eyes to work in such dim conditions; do you want me to turn on the lights?"

"I'm fine… You should go to sleep. It's getting late."

I peeled myself from the warm blankets and made my way to her, turning off the faint blue light from the lamp as I passed by the dresser. With only the eerie glow emitting from the computer, I wrapped my arms around her lovingly, making a tacit request for us to go sleep. Keeping my arms around her still, I enjoyed the little embrace while she saved her work and logged off in surrender. When she was done, I leaned forward and took off her black-rimmed glasses while sneaking a peck on her cheek in the process. Smiling at the surprised look on her face, I plucked her out of her seat and into bed in two smooth steps, laughing when she tried tickling me as a counterattack.

After a few rounds of childish pillow fight with tons of feathers floating around us, I swiped the bed free of the new 'friends' before collapsing into the untouched pillows, followed closely by her. Grinning at our youthful antics, we fell asleep in each other's embrace as the Sandman did his magic on us.

_This is love._

* * *

_We were… so… happy… but…_

_Why can't I recall her name? Or mine for that matter?_

_Who are you? No… I know who you are, how you look like, how you sound like. _

_What is your name? _

"That's where you're hiding, little birdie. We've been looking all over for you. C'mon, let's play. You can't escape from us ever, we'll be always beside you, haunting and reminding you of all the sorrow in your heart."

"Yea, yea! Well-said, boss!"

"Oh shut up you brainless idiot. Can't you see I'm preaching here? Little birdie, join us and we will bring you to a world free of such silly stuff! Right, you can't talk, can you? At least not till you can get out of here. Oh well, you're really no fun at all. Pah. Come look for me if you ever want to take up my offer. It's really an all win and no loss chance by the way. Besides, I wouldn't really stop a boring person like you from running away if you ever find the means to do so."

_Who are they? Those… creatures that constantly disrupt my thoughts. What do their words mean?_

_I'm… _

* * *

Giving a little bow to the unconscious Yumi, Sachiko rested her favorite instrument on her shoulder. Seconds later, a single tune of sorrowful melody could be heard from the room, every note a single heartbreak, every sound one of regret. Singing along softly to the sad song, she hoped to convey her truth to Yumi.

_**Seems like our love is on the road to nowhere fast**_

_**All my life I thought a love like this would last**_

_**But every road can hide a corner we can't see**_

_**I had a vision that I woke up by your side**_

_**I felt you breathing and our souls were intertwined**_

_**But who controls love's destiny – not me**_

_**We had it all right in our hands**_

_**We had the space to fly and still the place to land**_

Closing her eyes, Sachiko continued her song, never once noticing that a small crowd had gathered outside the door, curious about who was the musician who played and sung so beautifully. Among them was Sei who stood on the outskirts, fully attentive and silent, giving her full support for the woman inside the room.

_**So I'm calling out**_

**_I'm calling out to the only one_**

_**Who can save us from what we've done**_

_**Don't leave me hanging on**_

_**I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again**_

_**It's just darkness I'm living in**_

_**And you're the only place my heart has ever been**_

As the lonely sound of the violin echoed into the hearts of the people outside, the young woman remained oblivious to her surroundings, so totally absorbed into her own song. After a little pause, she continued singing; her voice choking slightly as buried memories were upturned and exposed in her mind once again.

_**Maybe I'm young and in the ways of love, naïve**_

_**Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe**_

_**There wasn't any way I thought we would fall**_

_**I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky**_

**_I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry_**

_**But loving you I thought was greater than them all**_

_**We had it all, just you and me**_

_**Now there is a doorway to my heart without a key**_

Bravely, she continued playing despite the tears that threatened to fall from her cheeks, every single tug and pull of the bow also one of the heart. Remembering the times where they had been happy together, and times where they had fought, a sudden ache assaulted the dark-haired woman. With the determination to do this for Yumi, she pressed on by gaining willpower from the rosary that Yumi had bought on the day of accident which now hung around her neck.

_**So I'm calling out**_

_**I'm calling out to the only one**_

_**Who can save us from what we've done**_

_**Don't leave me hanging on**_

_**I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again**_

_**It's just darkness I'm livin' in**_

_**And you're the only place my heart has ever been**_

* * *

_I'm…_

_What is this song? It sounds so familiar… as if I've heard it somewhere…_

_**Wherever you are right now**_

_**Come back and show me how you feel**_

_**Because I'm lost without you here**_

_This voice… that same voice from before… her voice…_

_**Calling out**_

_**I'm calling out to the only one**_

_**Who can save us from what we've done**_

_**Don't leave me hanging on**_

_**And I'm reaching and praying you'll come back again**_

_**It's just the darkness I'm livin' in**_

_**Cause you're the only place my heart has ever been**_

_That song…_

* * *

"Yumi? I like this. Let's learn this song together, shall we? It's been a long time since we did a duet together. I'll play the violin and you sing… do you know the lyrics? Oh, and Yumi, should I play the piano instead of the violin?" she asked, waving the scores in front of me in an excited manner that I hadn't seen on her face for a long time.

"Of course I know the lyrics, this is one of my favourite songs! Hmm? I like it more when you play the violin, but I guess that the piano is more fitting to the song… Yea, you should play the piano." Feeling a little crestfallen at the realization that she would play the piano instead, her next sentence brought the spark back in me.

"I'll play the violin," she stated firmly, "It's what you want… right? This is a song for both of us… so… we should do our best…"

Looking at her face, I felt like I was bursting with joy inside.

"I love you, Sachiko."

* * *

_Sachiko…?_

* * *

Disclaimer: The song used for this piece of writing is 'You're the only place" by Josh Groban. The music and lyrics are by Walter Afanasieff and Billy Mann. I'm merely borrowing the song.

A/N: Whew, this was a long one. I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad, considering that I have never heard the actual song "You're the only place" before (and now too) and just tried to fit the lyrics in to my best ability. Also, I don't know whether a violin version is possible, but hey. I'm making it possible here. xD Who cares? lol

As usual, if you feel that there's anything you want to point out, I'm all ears and eyes and… nose? Haha. Also, I must say 'big thanks!' to my reviewers who give me great motivation to write. Cheers!

- Counts money – Hmm… what should I bribe you with this time? Ah, I know! Laminated Yumi and Sachiko posters! Ahh! First come first serve! While stocks lasts!

:Goes on caffeine high due to working on this at midnight:)


	7. The fairy tale

Disclaimer: I do own Maria-sama ga Miteru or any of its characters. All copyrights are strictly reserved for the respective companies and personnel involved.

Title: The fairy tale

* * *

Sachiko sank into the visitor's chair beside Yumi's bed, her voice too choked up to continue singing. She sobbed uncontrollably into her hands, her violin landing ungraciously with a dull 'thump' on the tiled floor.

_Yumi… won't you come back to me?_

Witnessing her friend's breakdown, Sei stepped silently into the room, closing the door behind her before moving to adjust the window blinds to give the distraught woman some privacy from the small audience that had gathered previously. Sachiko was a tough woman, but Sei understood that even strong women have the need of a comforting hand at times. Like a mother comforting a child, Sei gently stroked Sachiko's hair as she murmured comforting words to her junior, empathizing with her despair of not being able to do anything while her beloved was in danger.

* * *

There was a sudden flurry of activity in the operation room when the doctor arrived. Seeing Youko laid out on the bed before her, Sei could only hold on tightly to Youko's hand, their fingers lacing together as her lover moaned in pain. Her blonde eyebrows furrowed together as she observed her partner, feeling as though something was wrong. She had seen a fair share of child birth scenarios from the documentaries she had watched for research purposes, but the pregnant mothers in them did not moan like what Youko was doing. They would usually be screaming like hell and high water by now while trying to push the baby out of their body. The flurry of activity surrounding her continued and eventually, a nurse was assigned to constantly check on Youko's vital signs. Not long afterwards, another nurse previously in charge of preparing the doctor's equipment whispered in Sei's ear, wanting for them to talk in private outside. Sei reluctantly disengaged from Youko with soft words of reassurance and left the room with the nurse.

"Satou-san, I called for you to step aside because I don't want to cause the patient unnecessary distress. However, your wife is in a critical condition now as she is losing conscious but the baby is still not in the right position for the birth. We need your consent to perform an emergency caesarian surgery on her. Do you allow it?"

Her face paled at the nurse's words. However, she replied quickly, for fear that any second of delay would cause further harm to Youko and their child. "Yes. I give my consent." The nurse nodded and hurried back into the room, instructing her to wait outside while the surgery is in progress. A sense of dread began to take over Sei as moments of their time together passed through her mind. The day where they had gotten married with a small ceremony in the States… their honeymoon in Europe… and their joy when they discovered that the in-vitro fertilization had been successful and Youko was now pregnant. Her legs suddenly felt too weak to support her and the woman fell to the floor. Her wife and their child were in danger, but she could only leave it up to her doctor. Anxiety began to fill her as she worried about how Youko's body will respond to the surgery due to her partner's low blood platelet count, which meant that she could not heal as well as ordinary people could. She could only find comfort in the knowledge that it was not a premature childbirth and there would be far lesser complications.

For next two grueling hours, she prayed silently for Saint Mary to protect her two precious persons before she heaved a sigh of relief when the doors opened and the doctor informed her that everything went well during the surgery.

* * *

"Sachiko, do you know what the strongest sentiment in the world is? It is not hate, or love, or greed or even desire. It is belief. Yumi is a strong woman, but she needs you to believe in her, to believe in the love that the both of you have together. If Yumi is strong, then you must be stronger, Sachiko, so that she knows you will always be waiting for her when she comes around. Cry all you want now, but afterwards, you need to be her strength while she is vulnerable."

After a while, the wracking sobs gradually subsided as Sachiko pulled herself together. Sei stopped her comforting caresses, sensing that the other woman had no further need of it. She seemed to have come to a decision, and a newfound determination to get through this ordeal with Yumi reverberated through her features. Sachiko gently kissed the back of Yumi's uninjured hand as she wiped away the last of her tears. She murmured once more her promise and love to her unconscious wife before addressing her senior.

"Thank you, Sei-sama. You have always been there for us, as have Onee-sama. I'm very glad that have a friend like you."

Sei grinned like a Cheshire cat, pleased to see the tall woman in better spirits. "Well, what would Youko and I do without you two to tease during New Year's gathering? Ok, you must be worn out from the crying, I'll head down to the cafeteria to get us both some food." With that, she left the two lovers alone in the ward.

_You're right as always, Youko. Although Sachiko has grown in these years, she's has yet to fully outgrow the shadow of her younger self._

* * *

_Sachiko…? That's right… her name is Sachiko. I remember everything now._

* * *

As Sachiko descended from the top of the stairs in a form-fitting red dress decorated with black ruffles on the single slip over her right shoulder, a sudden hush fell over the crowd in attendance as they stared in amazement at the beautiful girl who was turning 20 today. The birthday girl continued her descend like an angel from the heavens, her eyes roving the crowd before landing on a single girl standing to the side of the bottom of the staircase. The girl's gentle smile was returned with one of her own as she neared her, and Sachiko's trepidation at the upcoming event was swiftly overwhelmed by the breathtaking beauty of her partner.

Holding out her hand, Sachiko stopped in front of Yumi in the presence of the crowd, asking for a dance with her beloved. Shyly, Yumi nodded her consent before she was swept into Sachiko's arms as the hired band struck up the chords for the opening dance. Similar to first time they had danced together, their love for each other shone through the way they moved with each other in perfect rhythm – mesmerizingly, fluidly.

There were murmurs among the crowd as their dance continued, but no one had the courage to make a vocal protest at the scene before them. It was, after all, a business party hosted by the Ogasawara household for their own daughter's 20th birthday. Before long, other couples took to the dance floor while other guests whistled their approval for Sachiko and Yumi at their courage and progressivity. Those who were shocked by the gentle kiss on the lips between the Ogasawara heiress and her girlfriend at the end of the dance were kindly escorted out of the manor by none other than Sachiko's ex-fiance, Suguru himself.

And that was how the lovers proclaimed their love for each other to the rest of the world while their friends and associates gave their silent support.

* * *

_These memories of our times together… they're surrounding me in warmth and light…_

* * *

It had been slightly more than four years since Sachiko's 20th birthday celebration and their coming out, and two years since Yumi moved in with Sachiko in the Ogasawara manor. Yumi took up the more domestic role of the two as Sachiko became more active in her father's business empire, poised in a position to take over the leadership from her father's hands soon. It was a comfortable arrangement as Yumi's career as a biography writer allowed her more time at home when she was not out interviewing her clients about their personal lives. The young woman often spent her spare time interacting with the household servants and Sachiko's mother when her partner was not home. In the recent year, Sachiko had taken to spending more time around the office after her official work hours so that she could focus on her Yumi when she finally went home. Her new work responsibilities had taken some toll on their relationship as she now had lesser time to spend with Yumi, even if they still enjoyed their morning and bedtime interactions before Sachiko had to head out to the office. It was difficult at first, but they had gradually eased into the new routine. Nevertheless, the businesswoman occasionally held regret that she was unable to go on dates with her lover as frequently as she desired.

This morning, Yumi slid out of bed quietly, not wishing to wake the still slumbering woman who had been exhausted from a long day of activities yesterday. She headed to the adjoining bathroom to freshen up before making her way down to the kitchen in her nightwear. Smiling at the elderly chef as he greeted her, she rolled her sleeves up and prepared to make a special breakfast for her beloved with his help, deciding to pamper Sachiko on her rare day off.

With the breakfast tray in hand, Yumi entered their bedroom and placed their breakfast safely on the bedside table before she sat on her side of the bed. Tranquility came over her as she watched Sachiko's peaceful expression while she slept on, unaware of her surroundings. Yumi's fingers lovingly ran through Sachiko's midnight tresses as she thought to herself how beautiful this woman was… and how fortunate she has been, to be allowed to love and see her so plainly without her usual emotional defenses. She loathed her decision to wake the woman, but their breakfast was getting cold and it was getting late. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Sachiko's in a chaste kiss and was pleasantly surprised when full lips parted and their kiss deepened.

"Mmm… like what you see?" Sachiko mumbled as she cracked one blue eye open, her arms moving to drape themselves loosely on Yumi's body to prevent her from leaving the bed.

"Mou… so you were already awake? I prepared breakfast." Despite her words, Yumi made no attempt to move away from the bed, content to stay as they were for a while longer. It wasn't everyday that they had time to laze around without care.

_Today is going to be a special day. _

After the slothful morning with breakfast in bed, Sachiko surprised Yumi by gifting her with a bouquet of Chinensis roses the moment she stepped out of the shower. With the late morning sunlight peeking through the curtains, Sachiko had been a sight to behold, her natural beauty highlighted by the sun's rays together with a matching smile of equal brilliance. Captivated by the image, Yumi had stared at the large bouquet for a few heartbeats before embracing her beloved tightly, toweled body and all. Sachiko laughed as she tried to return Yumi's hug single handedly, delighted that the younger girl liked her surprise.

_I love the sound of her laughter._

Yumi set the flower vase on the dressing table, a silly grin on her face. She fiddled with the small velvet box hidden in her pocket as she waited patiently for Sachiko to finish her shower after their little late morning romp on the bed. The day was going as well as it could, and the weather seemed to be cooperating perfectly well for their activity later on. It had been a while since the last rendezvous whereby they had been able to relish in the presence of the other without interruptions. As they prepared to head out to the city for a date on Sachiko's suggestion, Yumi made a quick call to the servants' quarters to ensure that her plans for the evening were going smoothly as planned.

_Just a few hours more._

They were out in the woods behind the Ogasawara mansion when Yumi proposed to Sachiko. She had a small candlelight dinner set out in a grove of trees overlooking the nearby lake. Underneath the starry night sky with softly playing music in the background blending together with the calls of the cicadas, Yumi went down on one knee in front of Sachiko and presented her with a platinum band set with a ruby as dark as blood and carmine roses. Too stunned to utter a single word, Sachiko had kissed her lover in response while happy tears ran free.

_Friend, soeur, lover and wife. We're getting married! _

Their wedding ceremony five months later was far more private than their coming out on Sachiko's 20th birthday as invitations were extended only to close friends and family. Most of her friends from Lillian's student council were there, with the exception of Shimako and Noriko who were stuck in Japan with work obligations. Sei was uncharacteristically subdued, having been given a restraining order by Youko not to mess up the couple's wedding with her pranks. Yoshino gave them a beautiful blanket hand-woven by Rei with a wink, instructing them to make full use of it for "wifely activities". Yumi's mother was beside herself with happiness, finally able to see her daughter getting married to the love of her life. Yuuki, on the other hand, busied himself with taking photographs of the beautiful event, wanting to put together a special wedding photo collection for the couple.

The wedding reception, on the other hand, turned out to be quite daunting between Sachiko's business influence and Yumi's popularity with people, large numbers of guests attended even though it was held outside Japan. Touko and Kanako had worked unexpectedly well together to plan for the reception party, finding more common ground between them than their previous impressions with each other. Sachiko's father had a constant smile upon his handsome features when he saw the number of guests attending the wedding reception, pleased that Sachiko's bride had almost as much influence as his daughter, even if her acquaintances were not so useful business contacts. But he supposed there was still merit in that.

But above all, no one was as blissful and contented as the two glowing brides that day as they exchanged heartfelt promises to stay beside each other for eternity.

_I want to see her… Sachiko, my rose._

* * *

The soft light surrounding Yumi grew stronger as memories began to rewind. She followed the light, ignoring everything else that tried to distract her. She was at peace with herself in the darkness, but her desire to see Sachiko burned in the depths of her being, overpowering all other thoughts. She continued walking the path of light…

… and groaned in pain as what seemed like a million synapses ran through her body all at once.

At the soft moan, Sachiko looked up to see her wife's eyes fluttering open slowly. Unable to believe her eyes, the elder woman quickly pinched herself, finding relief as she felt a sharp prick of pain which confirmed reality. When Yumi moaned in pain for the second time, her fumbling fingers buzzed for the doctor's attention.

When Sei returned from the cafeteria, she found Sachiko outside the intensive care unit with an unreadable expression upon her face. A doctor and a nurse were in Yumi's ward changing her drips but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a puzzled Sei who was unsure what Sachiko was doing outside the room. But before she could hear Sachiko's reply, Yumi's brother called out to her with his parents in tow.

"Sei-san! How is Yumi?"

Three worried faces waited anxiously for the blonde's response, ignoring the other woman. Yuuki and his parents had taken the first available flight out of Japan to Paris and came straight to the hospital after the plane landed upon hearing the news of Yumi's accident. However, further questions were interrupted by the doctor's exit from Yumi's room.

"All of you must be Yumi's family," the kindly doctor assumed aloud before continuing, "There is nothing to worry as she is out of the critical phase. Yumi is now resting under the influence of painkillers and sedatives as she requires more sleep to heal her injuries. She has awoken a while ago and her vitals are strong. She may be moved to a normal ward tomorrow if her good performance keeps up, however, only up to 3 visitors may be allowed in her room at any time while she is here."

"Will she be able to recover fully?" asked Yumi's mother.

"Yes, there are no foreseeable lingering damage to her body. Her back may be sore for a year or so, but with physiotherapy and frequent massages she will recover well. However, it is vital that she needs to refrain from over-exerting herself for the next two years and to come back for checkups every half year."

With a gentle smile, the doctor continued his way to another ward.

Yumi's parents went into the room immediately, wanting to see for themselves that their baby girl was really alright. Yuuki, however, remained outside. He observed Sachiko for a moment, taking in the defeated pose of the taller woman. Yumi's wife was a formidable woman who rarely slouched, but she did it now as if the weight of the whole world had landed on her shoulders. He felt a little pity for her. No matter what may have happened between his sister and the woman before him, she must have felt a great amount of guilt and worry at seeing her wife lying in the hospital bed. Now that his sister had woken up, she probably did not know how to face her. He could see that her mixed emotions were eating at her. But he knew, despite the time apart from each other, that his sister and this woman were still deeply in love with each other. They had that kind of love.

"They're angry at you, Sachiko-san, for causing Yumi such heartache," murmured Yuuki, "it will take some time to get back in their good graces again, so I will advise you to steer clear in the meantime."

After a nod of acknowledgement from his sister-in-law, Yuuki entered Yumi's room.

* * *

It was midnight when Yumi roused from her sleep. Groggily, she tried to ascertain where she was before remembering that she was at the hospital. Just like the previous time she had woken up, Sachiko was beside her. This time though, the taller woman was asleep in the chair, her head lying on an empty spot on Yumi's bed. She slowly moved her uninjured hand to stroke her wife's midnight tresses, contented to feel its satin softness once again.

Feeling a soft sensation on her head, Sachiko stirred awake. When she saw Yumi's weak smile at her, it seemingly broke a dam within her. At first, it was silent tears escaping from the confines of her eyelids… then, as the pent-up worry and sadness began to overwhelm her, she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I'm _so_ _so _sorry. It was entirely my fault. I should have done better. What would I do without you?"

At the sight of the love of her life so miserable before her, Yumi's heart clenched with a great anguish. She vaguely recalled the dreams she had while comatose, and the beautiful memories that they shared. But her greatest source of strength came from her desire to see Sachiko once again, and that had drawn her out from the realm of darkness and into the light. Yumi cupped her wife's left cheek, delicately wiping away the tears that had leaked from her beautiful eyes, preventing her from wallowing further in her own guilt.

"I know you didn't mean it, Sa-chan, but I would like to hear your explanation," rasped Yumi, her soft gaze never leaving Sachiko.

The older woman took a calming breath and gave Yumi a sad smile upon hearing her rarely uttered nickname from Yumi's lips.

"It was fear, Yumi, which caused me to pull away from you. Although I have tried many times to manage my work life balance, I could not stop myself from worrying about work. And because I didn't spend as much time as I liked with you, I feared that you would come to begrudge me. That was why I could not tell you about my 10 month trip until 2 days before the trip itself… I was afraid of your reaction. Ultimately, it was my foolishness that had caused us both so much pain."

"Silly Sa-chan," Yumi admonished weakly, her throat dry from the long sleep. "You have nothing to fear from me. I have wandered through the lonely darkness, and I have realized that the only light in that world came from the beautiful memories of us. My desire for you brought me back to your side once again, allowing me to escape from the demons in my heart."

"Yumi… I…"

"Shh… don't say any more, Sa-chan. I forgive you. Now, would you please give me a hug to reassure me that I'm not still dreaming?"

Without hesitation, Sachiko hugged the smaller woman, taking care not to exacerbate her injuries, thankful to have her love in her arms once again. She swore, right then, to never surrender to her insecurities again; nothing else would matter more to her than the woman in her arms. She promised herself that she would do better, starting with making amends with Yumi's family and taking control of her work affairs. Even if happy ever after only existed in fairy tales, she would do her damn best to make sure that it was their future together.

* * *

"Has the matter between them been cleared up?" Youko asked as she cleaned the baby bottle.

"Yes, my dear," replied Sei, as she rocked the baby's cradle. "If it were possible, I'll say their love for each other has grown stronger because of it."

Youko wiped her hands dry after she placed the bottle back in the cupboard. She went over to Sei and embraced her from behind, placing a soft kiss on the porcelain neck in front of her.

"Thank you, my love, for everything you've done."

* * *

THE END

A/N: It's been 6 long years since the last update. This fandom has more than doubled in size since then, and I am glad to see many pieces of good writing making its way into it. I have grown from my mid-teens into a young adult now and my writing style has changed slightly due to years of academic writing. I hope that this chapter did not differ too much from the previous chapters, and that it is worthy of a 6 years wait. I don't know how many readers here remembers this story, but from the reviews I have gotten in the past, I know at least that others have perceived some value in the completion of this story. Like many past reviewers have commented, this chapter is a debt to my readers and I have now cleared it. It is unlikely that I will write anymore lengthy stories in this fandom, but I will always welcome suggestions or word prompts for short drabbles.

Last but not least, please leave a review if you've read and liked this story, if only to provide comfort for this author that I have been forgiven for almost giving up on this story. I would also greatly appreciate if you could point out grammatical errors that I might have missed out as this story is unbeta'd. Thank you all.


End file.
